Amani
by TheAsgardianDiaries
Summary: Amani was never what you could consider... Normal. What with her constant accidents which drives the court physician Gaius insane, but when a young stranger by the name of Merlin arrives in Camelot everything seems to change. Could he be Amani's key to finding out the truth about her past? I do not own anything apart from my character Amani, told in Amani's POV. Enjoy chums!
1. How I do it, I just don't know

**Chapter 1: How I do it, I just don't know**

Somehow I had found myself swinging upside down from a metal hook in the storage cupboard. How I had got myself in this situation, I just don't know. But at this current moment in time I was concentrating more on how I was going to get myself out of it. Especially before Gaius finds me. It would be the third incident this week which involved me being stuck in the worst positions and not quite knowing how to get out of them. The worst thing about these repeated "offences" is that I cannot explain how I had got into them. It's been the same all my life. Strange things seem to happen to me and nobody else. It's like trouble is persistently coming after me. In fact I've lost count of the extravagant amount of times I've been locked up in the stocks, it's extremely degrading.

Anyway, I attempted to swing myself towards the shelf that was opposite where I was hanging in hope I could get a good grip on it, use one hand to unhook my dress then gently lower myself back onto firm ground again. Well, that's what I intended to do but of course it did not happen like that at all. I did swing towards the shelf but as soon as I touched it, the shelf and all the contents on it came crashing to the ground. I heard a terrible ripping sound from above and I felt myself plummet through the air, landing with an almighty thud onto the stone floor. I slowly picked myself up from the floor, a dull ache spreading over my back. I looked up to see dear old Gaius standing in the doorway watching me with a slightly bemused expression on his face.

"Gaius" I said as above suspicion as I could, "how long have you been standing there then?"

"Oh long enough" he replied raising his eyebrows so that all the worry lines on his forehead became more prominent than usual. I studied them for a moment, wondering how many of them were caused by me before laying my eyes once more onto his questioning face.

"Amani, why is it that every day I come in to find that things have come flying off the wall or that you have managed to cause yourself an injury or that things have just been turned completely upside down, tell me why?". He walked towards me and helped me up. I brushed myself down before once again peering at Gaius.

"How I do it, I just don't know" I answered finally before plonking myself down on one of the wooden chairs, "I just have a knack for trouble".

"Indeed you do" I heard him sigh, penitence twisted inside of me as I thought of how much trouble I must of caused him through the years. I always felt like that after a wrong doing and it was routine that I disappear outside for a few hours so that Gaius wouldn't have to look at my face for a bit. I soundlessly slunk towards the front door and sneaked out into the vibrant streets of Camelot.


	2. What a pleasure it is to be alone

**Chapter 2: What a pleasure it is to be alone**

The blustering sound of the common people's voices and laughter filled the spring air as I stepped out into the street. The overpowering scent of the herbs and spices being sold managed to weasel inside my nostrils making me sneeze very loudly, causing civilians to turn in my direction with slightly disgusted expressions on their faces. They probably think it's a plague about to make an appearance. I smiled sheepishly at them before moving on. I spotted my dearest companion Gwen along the way and so I scurried my through the crowd of people to greet her.

"Amani!" she cried, her face breaking into a wide smile and throwing her arms open to embrace me, "how are you?"

"I'm… quite well" I said at last, not knowing why I hesitated. Gwen raised her eyebrows in a knowing look. A face I knew only too well.

"So what did you do this time?" she asked a slight hint of amusement flickering on her face. I sighed; this was surely getting old by now.

"I got caught on a metal hook, tried to get myself out of it by grabbing a shelf. It sort of came off in my hand and I fell. Onto the ground. On my back. It hurts". I wasn't sure whether I should've been slightly provoked at the fact that Gwen was chuckling at me. Then again I could never become agitated with Gwen, no one could. She has one of the purest, kindest hearts of anyone I've ever met.

"It sort of came off in your hand did it?" she teased giving me a little pat on the back when she saw my crimson face, "never mind, just look at your little accidents as character building. Besides, you're already famous for being the clumsiest person in the town!"

Although I wasn't exactly comforted by this comment, I knew Gwen meant well. I managed a fake smile which I hoped looked believable enough. "So how's Morgana?" I enquired with an overly cheerful voice.

"She's in order" Gwen replied, thinning her lips slightly like she always did when she was worried.

"What ails her then?"

"It's these nightmares she keeps having. They've been getting worse and worse, nearly every night she wakes up shrieking away like a banshee. I wish I could do something for her"

"Isn't the sleeping draft Gaius is giving her helping at all?" I questioned, my brow furrowing slightly.

"Apparently not, I don't understand it. Nothing seems to work, we've tried everything. I fear that we're running out of options"

"Well" I declared, "you could always try tying a piece of lavender unto her pillow. Gaius used to do that when I was a young girl. It worked a treat". Gwen smiled as she spoke.

"I think Morgana's condition is slightly more severe than childish nightmares, but thank you any way for the suggestion. I'd better be of, My Lady will be wondering where I've got to. I'll see you soon Amani!" Gwen called over her shoulder as she made her way up the clear stone steps into the castle. I watched her disappear inside, and then turned to make my own way towards the peaceful dwelling that is the forest.

Ever since I was just a girl I've found the pure serenity of the forest particularly appealing. It's a place I can be alone with just my thoughts and the birds for company. No one to order me, no one to sneer at how stupid I am. It's perfect tranquillity. The warm spring air spreads through my long chestnut brown hair and I feel alive. I observe the delicate droplets of afternoon dew slide off the emerald green leafs which fluttered gently in the soft wind. I sat myself down on a felled log which was lay upon the ground and started to conduct a daisy chain made out of the yellow flowers which scattered far across the forest floor. As I sang an old lullaby from long ago, I entwined the elegant flowers into the dark waves of my hair which felt as soft as cotton. Once I was done I sat daydreaming, a bad habit of mine, when something astonishing and fearsome happened. As I admired my handy work with the flowers, they seemed to turn a deep orchid colour before turning back into the bright yellow they were before. I blink once, then twice completely startled. Surely that couldn't have really happened? It must have been a trick of the light or maybe I was simply daydreaming for too long? For all I knew I could have been feverish, hallucinating maybe? Whatever happened that day in the forest, I could never explain. Should I tell someone? But what if I'm diagnosed as having some type of terrible madness? No, I would keep quiet. I wouldn't even tell Gaius about it, this was secret I wanted to take to the grave. Shaking slightly, I stood up slowly taking the flowers cautiously out of my hair as though they were going to attack me at any second. I trudged back through the streets and back into the small house. I could see the tawny sunset already beginning to start its spectacular show as I opened the door.

"You've been gone a while" commented Gaius peering at me, "Are you alright? You look a pit pasty my dear"

"I'm fine!" I declared, the overly cheery voice making a reappearance, "I'm just fine, a bit tired maybe. I'm going to retire to my bed early today". And so after I had eaten my small portion of stew I clumped into the room which contained my patchy moth eaten bed. I lay myself down and allowed my eyes to flutter closed. However the events of the day kept running through my head causing me to toss and turn, unable to become contend. It took a great deal of time before I eventually succumbed myself to the overwhelming drowsiness which had now taken over me as I drifted slowly into a deep, troubled sleep.


	3. Merlin

**Chapter 3: Merlin**

I roused very late the next day, the sun shone through the window right into my eyes. I squinted as my vision slowly adjusted to the intruding light. I rolled over in a bid to become more comfortable but it turns out I was too close to the edge of the bed. I landed on the floor with a quiet "oomph" and a near silent clunk. I sighed at my own misfortune and sat up, resting against the bed. I closed my eyes for a minute attempting to doze off when a sudden loud crash came from outside my door. I jounced slightly at the abrupt commotion before coming to my senses, what on Earth was Gaius doing? I tiptoed carefully to the door and called out "Gaius, are you alright?"

"_What did you just do!" _I heard him cry out, his voice seemed strained and jarred, "_tell me!"_

The first thing that came into my head at the time was, well since he's talking to himself this must mean that he's finally blown a gasket. I reached for the door handle but immediately retracted when I heard a strangers voice, "I, I, I've no idea what happened". Who on Earth was that? And why were they pulverizing our home? I cautiously took a peep out of the barely open door. The voice belonged to a young man whom looked a similar age to me. He had very dark, almost black hair which was slightly ruffled and very blue eyes, like that of the ocean. He was tall in his build and thin as a rail, his young, smooth face was set in an anxious, guilty expression which made me smile slightly as it reminded me so much of myself when I had been caught after one of my well known accidents.

"If anyone had seen that!" said Gaius, his voice rising slightly as it always did when he was feeling uneasy about something.

The stranger looked slightly panicked as he quickly stuttered out, "Erm, no! That was, that was nothing to do with me! That, that was- "

"I know what it was!" Gaius cried, his voice loud and urgent, "I just want to know where you learnt how to do it!"

"Nowhere!" the stranger answered quickly, looking even more uncomfortable as he fidgeted awkwardly. At this point I realised I was completely oblivious to the conversation, I was just about to turn back into my room when a certain sentence was spoken which echoed loudly in my ears, "So how is it that you know magic?"

My eyes widened in disbelief, _magic? _I crept back to the door, stubbing my toe in the process. I clamped my hands over my mouth to stop me from crying out, I whispered "_bugger!"_ to myself as a way of relieving the pain. It didn't work of course, the old tales about cursing cures all agony is a sack full of nonsense. I pulled the door open so that I only had a thin crack to peep through.

"I don't!" the stranger said, his voice rising with very slight hysteria, the two of them looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before Gaius spoke again, his voice softer this time.

"Where did you study?" Another few seconds of silence passed before Gaius shouted, causing both me and the stranger to jump in surprise, "Answer me!"

"I don't know! I've never studied magic or, or been taught" the stranger spluttered out looking incredibly nervous and alarmed. I couldn't say I blamed him. Although Gaius was generally a lovely old gent, he could be extremely intimidating.

"Are you lying to me boy?" asked Gaius in a low, austere voice as he moved closer to the strangers face.

"What do you want me to say?" begged the stranger almost in a pleading manner, I had to say, I did feel pity for him.

"The truth!" demanded Gaius, still in a stern manner. The voice I used to wince at when I was just a child, when I knew I really was in deep trouble.

"I was born like this!" the stranger announced opening his arms slightly as if it would prove his case.

"That's impossible!" dismissed Gaius, turning round for a split second in my direction. My heart hammered against my chest in fear that he may have seen me prying into their business. Thankfully he turned back to the stranger and I thought that I was safe. But apparently I wasn't.

"Amani!" My head jerked straight up when I heard his dangerously severe voice bark out my name, "you do realise that you're not making your snooping particularly discreet!". My cheeks flushed furiously as I stepped out of the safe haven which was my room, the stranger peered at me with a bemused expression upon his face. Gaius shook his head and rolled his eyes at me before turning back to the stranger. I wish he could've just shouted at me there and then rather than looking so fed up and exasperated to see me.

"Who are you?" he asked the stranger, his voice going slightly higher as though he had only just properly acknowledged him as a person.

"Oh!", the stranger pulled of the tattered bag he had been wearing on his back and reached inside, rummaging around looking for something. "I have this letter" he announced pulling out a piece of parchment and handing it out to Gaius. Gaius however still looked as bewildered as before.

"What" he muttered, "I don't have my glasses!" he declared looking at the stranger as though it was his fault.

"I'm Merlin" the stranger informed him and almost immediately Gaius's face showed some kind of understanding for the first time that day.

"Hunith's son!" he confirmed with an air of kindness about him. I breathed a small sigh of relief, maybe he would go a bit easier on the lecture I was bound to get after poking my nose in to things I shouldn't.

"Yes!" the stranger, whose name I now knew as Merlin, said with an air of great relief. For the first time, I saw him smile. It was a bright smile which shone out of his face and filled the room. It was almost impossible not to grin back.

"But you're not supposed to be here until Wednesday!" Gaius said with a hint of accusation as though Merlin was purposely trying to muddle his brain. Then something in my mind spurred me to finally speak out.

"But it is Wednesday" I announced, Twas rare that Gaius forgot the days of the week. He turned to face me as Merlin nodded in agreement.

"Ah…." Gaius slowly swivelled his head back to Merlin again, "right then, you'd better put your back in there" he said gesturing towards my room, "Amani will show you where".

"Okay" Merlin murmured quietly as he made his way towards me, but then quickly pivoted back round to Gaius and said "You won't say anything about, umm", he gestured towards the broken banister which I had only just noticed myself.

"No" assured Gaius shaking his head and Merlin started to turn back round to me again. "Oh, but Merlin!" added Gaius, "I should say thank you,". both of us were puzzled by this but Merlin nodded gratefully and then continued to follow me.

I opened the door and let us both in, we both stood there in silence for a moment before either of us spoke. "Hello" I said with a smile which Merlin returned.

"Hello" he replied back.

"So, it looks like we're sharing a room then" I said optimistically trying to avoid the fact that there was only one bed, "what brings you to Camelot then?"

"My Mother sent me" he announced, "she felt that I would be able to development my magic- ", he glanced up suddenly very cautious at me but I shook my head.

"Don't worry, I 'm not against magic like the king, I rather think it must be a wonderful gift to have, but-" I added, "you must be extremely careful, magic is forbidden here and is punishable by death and I personally would think it a shame to lose you when we've only just met". He smiled at this.

"What's it like living here?" he questioned, peering at me as if I was some wise old man.

"Well, it's much like any other town except we've got a great big castle sitting at the top of it, Camelot is generally quite a busy place especially on market days. However the people are friendly and well-meaning apart from the king of course and his son", I made a face of disgust as I thought of Arthur Pendragon, "I cannot deny that he has a very nice face but he really is a prat", Merlin chuckled at this, "and completely clueless as well, he struts around the town with his little group of men picking on those who are alone, weak and vulnerable. Very brave, six against one. All the makings of a _great_ king". Merlin was smiling away as I finished my small rant, "So, what was your home like?". He wondered for a moment and then he spoke.

"I came from a small village, it was quite hard living there but everyone worked together and we came through famines and other misfortunes well enough. However my magic was considered strange and unnatural by people there. That's part of the reason why my Mother sent me here, she said that I was beginning to become at odds with people within the village, which I suppose I was but I did have a particularly good friend there, I'm sure I'll miss him". I reached out and gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"You can always visit him or he can come and visit you, but I suppose it's quite a long journey". Merlin nodded and smiled at. "So what are we going to do about the bed situation?", we both looked around the room as though expecting a bed just to appear out of nowhere. "Well, obviously you shall have the bed".

Merlin violently shook his head, "no, I couldn't do that! It's your bed, I'm happy to sleep on the floor; I've done it all my life"

"This is exactly why I'm insisting on letting you have the bed, in fact I'm not insisting, I'm telling you that you're having the bed. I can make a comfy spot on the floor with blankets". After a good hour of negotiation Merlin finally gave in and the bed was all his.

"I can't believe you've let me have the bed" he said still completely astonished, "you are too selfless! I'm going to be eternally grateful for this". I felt my cheeks burning but I chuckled.

"Merlin, I only let you have a bed, it's not like I've saved your life! Not that I wouldn't if we were in that situation. Letting you have the bed is probably the least I could do".

The rest of the day passed peacefully and soon the sky slipped into the night sky. I saw that Merlin was looking out of our window and I passed along the floor towards him. He was looking out across Camelot which looked mysterious and mystical against the blackened sky. The light of the candles added a sense of comfort and safety to the room as we observed the sight that lay out in front of us.

"It's beautiful isn't it" I murmured, admiring the bright moon, the guardian of the night.

"Yes" whispered Merlin, "it is".


	4. Slimy, Pompous Git

**Chapter Four: Slimy, Pompous Git**

As I ran my hand along the old crooked table, I managed to nearly knock a bowl to the ground. Gaius moved as fast as lightning and managed to catch it square in the palm of his hand.

"That was brilliant!" I exclaimed, pretty impressed with the old man.

"Yes, well, when you're living with people like you, you have to learn how to move quickly". We both beamed at each other, the weather outside matched our sunlit moods. I scampered around feeling rather light hearted, observing all the strange draughts and potions that cluttered up the room. Suddenly footsteps could be heard and Merlin entered the room.

"Morning!" I called out, looking up and flashing a friendly smile.

"I got you water" Gaius told him, ladling the thick gruel into the bowl which I had nearly smashed, "You didn't wash last night".

"Sorry" said Merlin, his voice apologetic. It made me want to reach out and give him a comforting pat him on the back.

"Help yourself to breakfast" I said gesturing towards the bowl which he had placed on the table. He sat down and stuck his spoon in, he watched, slightly put off as the large lumps of gruel slid of his spoon and plopped back into the bowl with an unattractive squelch. "It's quite horrible, I know" I murmured quietly to him so that Gaius couldn't hear, "but you've got to eat". He gave me a slight nod of the head before taking his first mouthful.

Gaius was watching him with a strange expression plastered onto his face; I frowned slightly as I looked up in confusion. Sometimes I wish that I could see into his mind. Then without warning, he pushed the bucket of water square off the table. It was my natural reflex to try and make a lunge for it but something incredible happened. Merlin stood up and the bucket of water froze in mid-air. Mine and Gaius's mouths popped open at exactly the same time, in a way it was quite comical. Merlin stared at us for a moment, eyes widening as though he had let some awful secret slip and almost immediately the bucket fell to the floor with a great splash as water was strewn across the ground.

Still frozen in disbelief, I managed to stutter out "_good God!" _before my mouth stretched into a smile of admiration.

"How did you do that?" asked Gaius much calmer than I would've expected him to, "did you incant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells," replied Merlin innocently.

"So what did you do?" Merlin started the nervous squirming I saw the previous day and I felt I should've intervened.

"Gaius, can't you just leave it" I asserted, "Merlin obviously doesn't know any spells, well, I believe he doesn't any way, besides he's only just arrived here. I doubt he wants you jumping down his throat about this magic business every five minutes". Merlin flashed me a grateful smile after this little speech but Gaius was not amused.

"Please just sit down and hush up" he demanded and so reluctantly I did. "There must be something?" he enquired once again unto Merlin.

"It just happens" proclaimed Merlin, glancing back to the felled bucket. He turned around and walked over to the old brittle mop.

He started clearing up the floor as Gaius circled him slowly. I stood up, intending to go over and help him clear the soggy floor but Gaius gestured to me to sit back down. "Well, we'd better keep you out of trouble, you can help me and Amani until I can find some paid work for you, here", Gaius thrusted two little bottles of liquid towards Merlin, "Holly- Hocking fever cure for Lady Percival and this is for Sir Alwen, he's as blind as a weevil so warn him not to take it all at once, Amani will assist you" he gestured to me which I nodded at and I stood up.

"Okay" mumbled Merlin, picking up the bottles and taking a good look at them.

"And here" Gaius picked up a small plate which revealed a nice piece of bread on it and held it out to Merlin. Merlin smiled and took it from him. Gaius flickered a small one back before saying "off you go".

We both started towards the door but stopped abruptly when we heard Gaius say "And Merlin! I need hardly tell you that the practise of any form of enchantments will get you killed"

Merlin assured that he had already been warned by me, and then we were on our way.

"Did you sleep well?" I questioned, hoping my bed was comfortable enough for him.

"Like a log" Merlin replied still peering at the bottles, "does Gaius make you do this a lot?"

"All the time" I replied, "still the longer you do it, the more you happen to care for the patients. You sort of get used to each other's company and well, this may sound a bit sad but you get the greatest feeling when the patient is better because you know that you helped them to recovery. The way I see it, it gives me a purpose" I glanced up suddenly feeling my cheeks go spectacularly crimson after this sudden meaningful speech but to my surprise Merlin was smiling as though he sort of understood.

"You're not laughing?" I exclaimed in wonder.

"No, of course not, why would I laugh?" he asked, his face puzzled.

"Well, let's just say people usually do. I don't think they can take me seriously enough. I can't say I blame them" I added with a smile.

"Well, I'm taking you seriously now" he declared, "I think what you said was quite wise, you could have the soul of a poet"

At this I sniggered, that was never a phrase I would use to describe myself at all. Clumsy and nuisance came to mind after all the times I had been called that by Gaius, but me, having the soul of a poet?

"Besides, how long have you been doing this job?" Merlin asked, very tactfully changing the subject which I was sure to thank him for later.

"Oh, a long time. Since I was eight years of age to be exact"

"That is a long time" agreed Merlin as we ambled across the courtyard; we turned down a stone walkway straight towards Sir Alwen's chambers. I indicated Merlin to the correct door and he knocked loudly. The doddery old man answered the door; he had almost no hair on his ancient flaked scalp. He had a large hooked nose and a wide toothless smile.

"Is that Amani?" he asked in his scratchy old voice.

"Aye, and Merlin, he's new around here but he's helping me and Gaius out with our work" I looked to Merlin, as though encouraging him to address the aged fellow.

"I brought you your medicine" Merlin said with a soft hushed voice holding the small glass bottle out to Sir Alwen.

Sir Alwen however simply stuck out his hand, a foot away from the bottle. Merlin, reminding himself that the elderly gentleman was indeed blind took his hand and placed the bottle into it.

We turned to walk away when something suddenly popped into my mind, it seemed that Merlin had thought of it as well.

"Gaius said not to-"we both mumbled out at the same time but it was too late. Sir Alwen had already gulped the liquid down.

"I'm sure it's fine" assured Merlin with a smile as we both nodded rather enthusiastically. We got out of there as fast as we could.

"I wonder what the side effects of that medicine are?" I thought aloud.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough when he starts to swell" replied Merlin.

"Or spontaneously combusts" I added.

"Possibly melts" suggested Merlin and then at the same time we both burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

As we continued on our journey, my heart sunk as I heard a familiar irritating voice booming out over the courtyard.

"Oh no" I groaned as I spotted Arthur Pendragon standing at the front of a party of thick skulled young men.

He appeared to be tormenting a simple faced servant who I knew from the town.

I shook my head in disgust while they jeered at him as he carried a round wooden target towards the end of the courtyard.

An evil grin appeared on Arthur's face, a face that I knew only too well. I dreaded what he was going to do to the poor chap.

I gasped as Arthur raised a dagger above his head and catapulted it straight towards the servant.

Thankfully it landed in the target and I drew a sigh of relief. The servant, however, looked quite terrified as he froze in place peering down at where the dagger had landed.

"Don't stop!" yelled Arthur, sounding slightly exasperated and so the servant moved a little further away.

"Here?" the servant enquired nervously

"I told you to keep moving!" and Arthur threw yet another dagger.

It propelled through the air straight towards the servant who only jerked the target upwards just in time to see the dagger wham into it.

"He's such a foul, little pig" I mumbled to Merlin, as my fists clenched into balls out of pure anger.

"Come on!" Arthur demanded in a mocking tone, "run!"

The servant obeyed these orders and in a slow canter, went back and forth across the courtyard while narrowly dodging flying daggers being thrown by Arthur.

I was teeming with fury watching the prat pushing this one individual around like this, but what could I do?

If I spoke against the King's son, I could be simply thrown in a cell, I could destroy Gaius's position as Court Physician. I would almost certainly be put in the stocks, and I had been there once already this week and personally I did not need a repeated experience.

The servant then tripped up and dropped the target across the floor; Merlin then stepped forward and put his foot on it.

"Hey, come on that's enough" he said as Arthur turned around to face him. Everyone halted in what they were doing and looked on in interest.

I cringed and whispered "Merlin, its better just to leave it" as I knew what he was doing was a gargantuan mistake.

"What?" Arthur spat, his face a mixture of surprise, amusement and outrage.

"You've had your fun my friend" answered Merlin calmly, his voice set in a formal yet friendly tone.

I grew more anxious as Arthur swanked up to him asking, "Do I know you?"

"I, I'm Merlin" Merlin replied holding out his hand to shake but Arthur just glared at him like he was something very unpleasant which had come from the bottom of one's shoes.

"So I don't know you" he snarled

"No" admitted Merlin drawing back a little. I desperately tried to get his attention for a moment so I could pull him aside and let him know just exactly who he was addressing but Arthur then spoke again.

"Yet, you called me friend?" I did not see why even a prat like Arthur would find this disrespectful or offensive. It appears Merlin was on the same page as me there judging by the puzzled look on his face.

"That was my mistake" Merlin confessed, not daring to make eye contact with Arthur.

"Yes, I think so" Arthur spoke sternly though his voice was slowly turning into a nasty sneer.

"Yeah, I could never have a friend who'd be such an ass" I had to go through this phrase a few times in my head before I could actually be sure Merlin had spoken it.

I stood, locked in place with my mouth gaping open and eyes wide. I even felt a bit _impressed_ with the way Merlin seemed to be standing his ground.

Looking around me, I could see over people struck in frozen astonishment staring straight at the two young men.

Even Arthur himself looked quite stunned and taken aback at this comment before snorting with laughter. Merlin swivelled back round towards me intending on persisting our task when Arthur's voice called out after him.

"Or, I, one who could be so stupid, tell me _Merlin" _he said his name in a scornful voice; "do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No" Merlin answered, building up the courage to look into Arthur's mocking eyes.

"Would you like me to help you?" questioned Arthur, clearly attempting to provoke Merlin.

"I wouldn't if I were you" replied Merlin, shaking his head, the aggravation building up behind his eyes.

I stood by watching with baited breath, for no man had ever spoken to Arthur like this before and I anticipated with horror of what the consequence might be.

"Why?" Arthur asked with a cold smile spreading across his mouth, "What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea" Merlin mumbled through gritted teeth, standing rigid and tense.

"Be my guest!" Arthur cried, throwing open his arms as an invitation.

At this point I really should have pulled Merlin back; we should have just walked away from the whole thing. But, no. I was too half-witted, too mindless to have just let the events unfold right in front of me.

"Come on, come on!" pressured Arthur, peering around at the small crowd that had gathered. Merlin just stood there and did nothing so Arthur leaned into his face and hissed, "Come ooon"

Merlin raised his fist and swung a punch, it would have been a pretty square hit if Arthur hadn't of grabbed his arm and pinned it against his back.

I stumbled forwards, without thinking I bellowed "Get your hands off him you slimy pompous git!"

I threw my hands to my mouth as I suddenly thought of what I'd said and, more importantly, who I'd said it too.

Arthur's head zipped up, his eyes full of anger as he said, in a menacing undertone, "I could throw you in jail for that".

I wasn't sure whether that comment was directed to me or Merlin, possibly both.

A flood of fear rushed through me as I knew I had gone a step to far this time, my thoughts were interrupted however by Merlin's voice saying, "who do you think you are? The king!"

"No" said Arthur, a cruel smile playing on his lips, "I'm his son, Arthur"

And that's how we ended up spending the night in the castle cells….


End file.
